thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Blake
Blake takes a decent tumble but grabs onto Chain's belt loops and quickly yanks his bottom down, darting away shortly afterwards. About the Weenie A fun-loving, sparky ball of energy and misery, Blake is a terror for all father-figures and pastry shops in the vicinity. He is a bone fide prankster, and can escape any situation on the turn of a dime. Despite his somewhat destructive tendencies, he always turns back through the aftermath to ensure he didn't hurt his friends or family. If there is one line he won't cross, it's deliberately doing something that will hurt said individuals. Appearance Blake is albino, with a shock of white hair and brilliantly red eyes. He sports two piercings under his lower lip as well as a dangling red gem from his left ear. The left side of his face sports strange red markings. He favors studded accessories and fingerless gloves. Blake also enjoys dangling shiny things, as well as striped, elastic clothing. He is a huge fan of punk fashion. Things in yellow/orange/brown gradients also please him, as do patterns with spots for some odd reason. When in the Realground, Blake appears as a skinny 13-year old with a penchant for baggy and brightly-colored clothes with heavy accents of red. He has something of a mullet that's reminiscent of a juvenile lion's mane. History Pre-game Blake was actually an amalgam of Valentine and Scar. The jacket he wore was the blood of the Noise and the burn marks of the Reaper. As a vessel, he was meant to house the two souls safely, but unfortunately soon after his 'birth,' he ran out from a bus stop shelter and collided with one of the aforementioned vehicles. (You had ONE JOB.) Week 5 Blake's entry fee for the Week was his hearing, as that was probably the primary sense that could have prevented his untimely death. Despite this, he found creative ways to express himself and had no trouble finding a partner. The first half of the Week he greatly improved the morale among the Players by openly taunting and pranking the Reapers (IE stealing their pants and frequently placing obstacles around Pluto, a blind Reaper). However as the two souls he housed grew restless, he began freezing up in battles as he was haunted by their past memories, leading to his Erasure at the hands of Pluto (and the release of Valentine and Scar). Lucian, the Game Master of this Week, fulfilled his bargain with the Composer and was granted the powers of Composerhood for a day. He brought back all the Erased, including Blake. When offered the choices at the end of Day 7, Blake elected to become a Reaper for the next Game. Week 6 Due to his uncommon amount of power (perhaps due to his parentage), Blake almost immediately rose to the position of Conductor. He enjoyed this position almost to the point of abuse, gleefully interfering with battles, riding Drakes, and tormenting Austin and Pluto terribly. He took a shining very early on to a Player named Miira, becoming notably distressed and unstable when he learned of her Erasure on Day 4. However, because Blake had not yet learned how to cope with grief, he took most of it out on the Players and even Reapers, plaguing them with rogue Noise and haunting them with the constant question "Did you do it?" He salvaged the remnants of Miira's soul into a pin, effectively turning her into a fox noise Vocal Trance Vulpes. After finding out that Echo was the one who Erased Miira, he took the rest of the day off to do some serious soul searching and mourn the loss. He finally took revenge against Pluto (now a Player) by Erasing Austin, though ultimately ended up bringing him back as the feeling of grief of losing a friend was not something he wanted permanent for the former Reaper. With all vendettas settled, Blake energetically nudged the Players along in the last day of the Week and letting Austin even friendship-headbutt a Drake. He made his allegiance clear when he stepped in the final battle to safeguard the remaining Players from Caitlyn's wrath. Upon the end of the rewards ceremony for the winners, he requested Trick to restore Miira. They both accepted, under the condition that her life and freewill become dependent on the pin that now housed Miira's soul. Week 7 did you do it give her back im crie Relationships Miira FUCK YEAH this kid loafs this other kid in a very brotherly sisterly way and is completely oblivious to like datey things. (dates? arent those the things you eat to make you poop?) Echo FUCK YEAH kid loves his momma. Kyrie FUCK YEAH kid loves his other mama. Valentine THIS OTHER GUY Scar HOT FUCK Grizz DAMN RIGHT Austin THIS GUY Jing HOT GRANDMA Taylor KIND OF HOT GEE GET HER A FAN And then there are angel squad who take care of various things yah they cool kids. *shades* Trivia ☆ Fan of all music ☆ Yellow and red are his favorite colors ☆ Approves of pranks of all kinds ☆ Amazingly good sprinter ✖ Scared of extreme heights ✖ He can fly he can fly he can fly but doesn’t. ✖ Snores. A lot. ✖ Somewhat scared of Kangaroo Noise Gallery TorD.png|hi lucian Blake_Default.png|bruh Heartheart.png|SO SWEET ITS A DENTISTS NIGHTMARE Catnip.jpg|catnip. ovo SECRET-WEENIE.png|LOOK AT HIM IN ALL HIS W5 GLORY Promo.png|Promotion for Week 7 bloke.png|bloke keep.png|one W8 shop sprite Category:Week 5 Category:Week 6 Category:Week 7 Category:Players Category:Reapers Category:Angels Category:Shopkeeper Category:Conductor